Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Takken van Goud
Hey hey welkom kleine trol (grapje) en welkom (oeps zei ik al) Weten jullie nog de laatste zin uit "Stengels van Klimop"? Ja ja, Sori zei "het is tijd om methode 3 in werking te brengen." Dat was dus zo'n tum tummm moment. Maar goed. We gaan door. Yay. Ik zou heel blij zijn met veel comments xD (damn it ik voel me ervaren bij deze ff :o is dat ego?? de eerste die antwoord mag best een tekening btw) bye (hier is btw linkje naar deel 1 voor als je nieuw bent: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Stengels van Klimop) Hier is een linkje naar een tekening voor dit boek/deze reeks: http://anne-dekeyser.deviantart.com/art/I-hate-you-I-love-you-645367187 Avondpoot (overleg) 9 sep 2016 16:04 (UTC) Proloog (Rose) Ik glip onder struiken, bomen en takken door. Mijn spieren bollen op onder mijn vacht en ik sluip zo stil als een schaduw. Wanneer ik me omdraai zie ik de andere twee katten achter me. Frost. Sori. Sori.. ik kijk even in zijn kalme, gouden ogen en knik."Kust is veilig." fluister ik. Frost en Sori knikken. Frost's blauwe ogen lichtten op. Ik zie er een glasheldere reflectie in van mijn schemerige gedaante. Soepele, heel erg gespierde poten. Een groot litteken in mijn flank. Krassen over m'n oor en de groene, hongerige gloed in mijn intelligente ogen. Hoe lang is het geleden dat ik me nog gevoed heb? Ik grimas en kijk weer voor me. We hurken neer in het hoge, taaie hooglandgras en wachten af. Recht voor me zie ik de donkere contouren van het enige bovengrondse stuk van de fokcentrale. Waar mijn leven was begonnen. Altans, het leven dat ik me herinner. Ooit had ik ergens gewoond. Toen ze me hadden opgesloten in die centrale en mijn geheugen hadden gewist, had ik nooit meer terug kunnen denken aan vroeger. Er was geen vroeger, mijn leven was gestart bij het heden. Het leven waarvoor ik nu zou vechten. Toen mijn oude partner had ontdekt dat ik ontvoert was was hij binnengedrongen in de fokcentrale. Hij had geprobeerd me te redden, maar onder invloed van over-intelligentie en geheugenverlies had ik hem genegeerd, niet herkend en gedumpt. Misschien was het gemeen van me. Maar mijn hart lag nu, in dit leven, het leven waar het allemaal om draaide, bij iemand anders. Sori's gouden ogen flitsen open."Ik hoor ze." prevelt hij."Ze komen subiet naar boven." hij gleed in een soepele renhouding, klaar om vooruit te schieten. Sori had me geholpen weg te komen. Na een gevecht waarbij mijn oude partner, Sparvlam, een stuk glas in mijn flank had geboord hadden hij en Frost voor me gezorgd en waren we vluchtelingen geworden, gezocht door alle bewakers en de soldaten uit de centrale. Ik zwaai met mijn staart en zak ook in een renhouding. Door een effect met bloed en het product voor over-intelligentie was ik bloeddorstig geworden; een syndroom dat zelden voorkwam. Door mijn bloeddorst moest ik me voeden met het bloed van andere katten. Ik was wel sneller, slimmer en sterker dan alle andere over-intelligente katten. Een pluspuntje. Sori knikt kort, Frost en ik schieten naar voren op het moment dat een luik opengaat in het dak van de centrale, licht het gazon en de velden ervoor overspoelt en een golf katten eruit opduikt; Legers, gefokt in de centrale. Frost en ik duiken elk aan een kant van het luik, en alsof we precies weten waar de naad van de muur zat schrapen we over de steen en boren onze klauwen in de snee. Ik strek mijn klauwen en rits het rubber dat de wanden aan elkaar houdt open. Hier moet het zitten.. ik ruk de voering eruit en krab brokken steen weg. Uiteindelijk zie ik het kleine elektriciteitsdraadje. Het leger verspreid zich ondertussen zonder ons gezien te hebben. Ik grijns en ruk het draadje kapot. Hierna wordt een groen en een blauw draadje zichtbaar. Het groene draadje bijt ik heel voorzichtig door, het rode draadje verbind ik met een stuk groen en meteen flitst het licht dat uit het luik komt. Frost duwt ook haar twee draadjes tegen elkaar. Het licht valt volledig uit."Goed!" gil ik. De legers kijken geschrokken op in het duister. Sori schiet het gazon over met een stuk brandend gras in zijn muil."Je hebt het aangestoken!" roep ik verrukt wanneer hij langsrend. Hij knikt vlug, springt naar een stuk heel droog gras en hooi en gooit het vlammetje dat in zijn muil knettert erop. Het vat onmiddelijk vlam. Zelf wrijf ik ook over een steen tot er vonken uitschieten. Wanneer mijn stukje droge modder vlam heeft gevat gooi ik het op het tweede stuk droog gras en hooi. Zo gaan we door tot de legers volledig omsingeld en verward zijn. In een paar tellen vliegt de hele heide in de fik. De geur van bloed, verbrande vacht en vlees komt me tegemoet."Rose!" snauwt Sori waarschuwend. Te laat; ik spring de vlammen door en ram een kat uit het leger omver. Zonder verder na te denken rijt ik zijn keel open. Ik boor mijn tanden in de grote, donkere wond en zuig zijn bloed tot hij zo dood is als maar zijn kan. Maar mijn honger is nog niet gestilt. Nadat ik een handvol andere soldaten heb leeggedronken kan ik pas terug.. nog even.. wanneer ik zelf onder het bloed zit en het te warm om me heen wordt schiet ik pas terug."Wauwww, onze koningin van het bloed is terug. Het was vast heel lekker, he?" mrauwt Frost."Nee, natuurlijk niet, ik hou meer van muis." snauw ik sarcastisch. Sori kijkt me met vlammende ogen aan. Ik hef mijn kop op en trippel door."Je zit getverdemme onder het bloed!" vloekt Frost."Ik ga niet met mevrouw bloed in één nest slapen hoor." Ik snuif."Niet mijn probleem." Ik schiet de struiken in."Hè Sori, de missie is geslaagd. Ik had honger. Logisch toch??? Ik verdiende een lekker hapje." Kreun ik terwijl ik me uitrek en Sori humeurig bij me komt staan."Godver-" begint hij."Ssssht, ik wist niet dat je gelovig was!" fluister ik. Sori snuift diep en verontwaadigd, stampt naar zijn nest en rolt zich op. Ik grinnik."Je kan niet eeuwig boos blijven, schatje!" grijns ik. Frost begint het bloed uit mijn samengeklonkterde vacht te likken."Wie weet heb je iemand vermoord die nog in je buik heeft gezeten." prevelt ze."Ik heb hoogstens 2 nestjes in me gehad! Bovendien moest ik ze gewoon laten groeien, ik heb ze niet gemaakt en niet gebaard. Het zijn niet ''mijn kinderen en dat was hoogstens een kwart procent van alle soldaten hierzo." spuug ik."Ik ben bovendien goed in tirades - dat weet Sori uit eigen ervaring - wil je er ook een?" Frost snuift verontwaardigd. Dan lacht ze."Nee!!" schatert ze. Ik snor diep en lik aan haar half verbrande vacht."Hoe smaakt bloed?" vraagt ze plotseling. Ik denk even na."Naar ijzer, als het warm is smelt het zowat op je tong en je kan niet anders dan slikken omdat het zo heerlijk is. Het geeft je een kick. Het stijgt op naar je kop en je gehemelte, die bloedgeur. Maar jij bent niet bloeddorstig, dus zal je het nooit weten." prevel ik. Frost knikt."Ik ben een gewone mutant. Jij bent dubbel-mutant." Ik knik. Sori blijft stil in zijn nest liggen. Misschien slaapt hij al? De laatste tijd is hij stukken veranderd.. Hoofdstuk 1 (Rose) "Shit!" vloekt Sori. Ik kijk op."Uh?" Sori gebaard met zijn staart naar een groepje legerkatten die putten graven in de grond, op een knopje van een vierkant blokding klikken en het blokkig ding vervolgens in de put stoppen, die ze dichtgooien."Mijnen!" fluisterd Frost."Verdomme." spuug ik."Daar komen we nooit langs.. Tenzij we ze nu nog kunnen opgraven en afzetten. De grond is nog vers. We kunnen ze makkelijk vinden." Frost knikt, maar Sori schudt zijn kop."Echt niet!" sist hij."Echt wel!" bijt ik terug. Zonder verdere omwegen kijk ik naar de lucht. Donkere wolken pakken zich samen en druppels spetteren op de rotsen."Als we het nu niet doen vinden we nooit meer waar die mijnen begraven zitten!" snauw ik. Sori's vacht gaat overeind staan en ik druip van de regen. Frost kijkt Sori dringend aan."Hè Sori, je kan haar niet altijd beschermen." prevelt ze. Ik spuug nog eens luid en beledigend voor ik de regen; het onweer inschiet. De wind blaast me bijna van mijn poten, maar door ertegen te liggen weet ik evenwicht te vinden. Spetterend in de modder en de drassige, drijfnatte grond kom ik tot stilstand. Een rood lichtje knippert aan en uit onder een dikke laag modder. Hier en daar zie ik stukken metaal uitsteken. Ik kras er even met mijn klauwen over tot ik een naad vind. Ik rits de naad open en trek alle draden stuk. Frost schiet nu ook de storm in en maakt een paar andere mijnen onklaar. Opeens klinkt er een blubberend geluid. Geschrokken kijk ik op; een muur van modder en slijk glijdt van de helling omlaag, onze richting op. Sissend van het onprettige, natte gevoel van de modder die mijn buikvacht doorweekt spetter ik door de dikke blubber."Frost!" gil ik."De mijnen!" de bommen zitten nu begraven onder een dikke laag slijk, als we ook maar één stap zetten nemen we het risico de lucht in gevuurd te worden."Shit!!" gil ik wanneer een nieuwe golf drab tot aan mijn nek komt. Mijn nadeel is dat ik klein van stuk ben, en al gauw zit ik onder de slijmerige, kille modder. Mijn doorweekte vacht wordt zwaar terwijl ik naar Frost toe probeer te ploeteren. De witte poes is besmeurd met bruin en haar stompje staart trilt van de spanning."Rose!" gilt ze wanneer ik dichterbij kom en haar bereik."NEE!!!!" schreeuwt ze. Een nieuwe golf modder steekt een mijn verderop in werking. Een knal verdoofd me en na de klap en de rondspattende modder hoor ik niets meer. Frost's laatste gil zal ik nooit horen. Haar ogen vliegen open, en ik weet dat er nu een klik te horen moet zijn. Een nieuwe knal. Ik wordt nog harder verdoofd, en Frost wordt weggekatapulteerd van me. Geluidloos komt ze in de modder terecht en geluidloos gil ik terwijl ik verder van haar weggeslingerd wordt door de klap. Ik gil zonder mezelf te horen en een nieuwe golf modder maakt de wereld zwart. Het prikt in mijn ogen en is nog verstikkender dan vies water. Ik wordt gevuld met zwaar slijk; in mijn longen; in mijn maag. Mijn vacht druipt ervan. Ik ploeter omhoog en moet bijna zwemmen in de modder; die me ondersleurt met een verstikkende, zware kracht."Sori!!!" ik weet niet eens of ik wel verstaanbaar ben. Mijn doofheid is een hindernis. Ik ploeter nog iets verder tot ik eindelijk bovenkom. Ik spuug een mondvol modder uit en dwing mezelf over te geven. Modder komt mijn maag uit en zelfs mijn longen doen een poging om weer open te gaan. Na een tijdje weet ik de grens van de moddervloed te bereiken. Ik plons de laatste stukken over en stort zwaar hijgend op de grond. Iets roods vult mijn linkeroog en ik doe een laatste poging iets te horen. Mijn oren wiegen heen en weer; maar ze pikken niets op. Sori komt aanwankelen. Ook hij zit onder de modder en het slijk; zijn zwarte pels is besmeurd. Hij zegt iets, maar ik hoor hem niet. Mijn oren draaien. Hij roept nog eens iets. Ik kijk hem onbegrijpend aan. Dan herinner ik Frost. Mijn ogen speuren de vloedgolf van modder af. Opeens zie ik een hoopje wit. Frost was best jong geweest; de jongste bewaker uit de fokcentrale; ze was zelfs jonger geweest dan ik. Ze was hoogstens zeven manen geweest, en ze had nog steeds stuntelige kittenpoten. Maar vanbinnen was ze volwassen. Vanbinnen was ze hard geworden. Hard en kil. Ik had erachter gekeken; ik had haar jeugd teruggevonden achter het masker van volwassenheid. Ik sleur mezelf soppend van de modder naar de bundel witte pels toe en neem een mondvol terwijl ik haar probeer mee te sleuren. Helaas; ze is zwaar van de modder. Opeens verschijnt Sori naast me, hij mauwt iets en helpt me Frost naar de kant te sleuren. De modder begint stijf te worden en de wolken worden iets bleker. Mijn pels is aan het klitten van de modder tussen mijn haren. Die van Sori is al volledig geronnen. Frost is kleiner dan ooit; ze lijkt zelfs kleiner dan mij. Een slap jonkie in een poel modder. Maar ik vind haar spieren, ik zie haar klauwen en ik voel de wil om te overleven onder dat kittendons. Toen ik haar nog maar net kende leek ze al zes jaar oud; meer zelfs; meer dan gewoon volwassen. Tot ze me de waarheid vertelde. Ik ben weer terug in haar herinneringen die ze op een nacht met me gedeeld had. Ik zie weer het jonkie van twee manen. Het kleine, witte jonkie in de fokcentrale terwijl een mens een vlijmscherp mes opheft en haar staart afhakt. Een merkteken. Het jonkie gilt het uit. Het is allemaal een experiment; om te testen hoe agressief ze zou worden. Een geslaagde test. Haar ogen schieten open terwijl haar pupillen een rode glans krijgen. Het blauw in haar ogen wordt weggevaagd door bloedlust; de drang om te doden en wraak te nemen. Blazend van woede boort ze haar vlijmscherpe tandjes in de hand van de mens. Ze hebben vier katten nodig om haar tegen de houden, het bloed gutst uit haar staartstompje. Sori moet me slaan om me weer terug te krijgen naar de werkelijkheid. Volgens mij blaas ik. Of ik roep iets. Geen idee. Het is ook moeilijk in de werkelijkheid te zitten als je niets kan horen. Sori is gewoonweg onmogelijk. Hoe konden we ooit minnaars zijn?! Er druppelt bloed uit Frost's mond. Bloed en modder. Haar blauwe ogen zijn wazig en halfgesloten, en haar poten liggen bewegingloos opgekruld in de modder. Ze is dood. Hoofdstuk 2 (Sori) Rose was roekeloos. Ja, het was niet haar schuld, maar toch. Ik pak Frost aan haar nekvel en sleep haar naar een kuil in de grond. Die gooi ik dicht. Rose is nog steeds niet van plaats verwisseld wanneer ik terugkeer. Het lijkt alsof ze doof is, waarschijnlijk door de slag van de bommen. Maar die doofheid zit al te genezen, zie ik. Ze kijkt me schuldbewust aan."Het spijt me zo." mauwt ze triest. Ik schudt gewoon mijn kop."We moeten vluchten. Sparvlam zit ook nog steeds achter jou aan. Frost is een eervolle dood gestorven." Rose knikt en volgt me richting het woud. Donkere wolken pakken nog steeds samen aan de hemel, en dikke regendruppels spetteren op het bladerdak van de woudreuzen. "Ik ben moe, Sori.." fluistert Rose. Ik kijk om. Haar staart hangt omlaag en haar oren zijn plat tegen haar kop gevouwen."We moeten nog even doorlopen." mauw ik. Rose aarzeld even, alsof ze wil tegenspreken, maar knikt dan. We lopen door. De regen doorweekt onze pelzen, en ik zie het diepe litteken in Rose's flank. Veroorzaakt door Sparvlam, haar oude partner. De grijze kater had een scherp stuk glas in haar flank geboord, wat bijna tot haar dood had geleidt. In de verte zie ik uit het duister een vierkant gebouw opdoemen. ''Het spijt me zo, Rose. ''Ik help haar er naartoe te lopen."Dat is ons nieuw schuilhuis." lieg ik. ''Wat ben ik in godsnaam aan het doen? ''De ingang van de centrale gaat open. Ik duw Rose naar binnen, en de deur sluit zich achter ons."Wacht hier even." zeg ik. Ik baan me een weg door de gangen. Dan zie ik de zwarte kat waarnaar ik opzoek ben. Ik knik. Ze knikt terug. Pakt een spuit met verdovingsmiddel. Geeft hem aan mij. Ik klem de spuit tussen mijn tanden, draaf door de gang terug naar de plek waar Rose staat. Haar calico vacht is dof. Haar groen-rode ogen gloeien niet meer zoals vroeger. Ze kijkt me aan. Vlucht niet. Probeert de spuit niet weg te slaan."Ik wist dat je me ging verraden, Sori." fluisterd ze."Ik wist het al vanaf het begin." ze knippert loom met haar ogen. Ik kan haar niet prikken. Ik heb het nooit gekund."Maar help me dan. Help me voor onze jongen." ze pakt mijn poot vast en duwt hem tegen haar flank. Ik voel iets spartelen binnenin haar."Doe het voor onze jongen." ze loopt achteruit."Ik vecht niet met je. Ik wil niet en ik kan niet. Zowel mentaal als fysiek. Ik hou van je Sori, en dat haat ik." Ik laat de spuit rinkelend vallen op de vloer. Opeens staat ze daar. De zwarte kat. Tenebris."Wat schattig.. Sori, zal ik het anders doen? Dan kan je lekker samen met je vriendinnetje blijven." Ik kijk haar verstijfd aan. Rose staart naar de grond. Dan springt Tenebris naar voren en boort ze de spuit in mijn nek. Ik slaak een geschrokken kreet. Ik probeer mijn lichaam overeind te houden, proberen om Rose te beschermen. Om onze jongen te beschermen. Maar Tenebris steekt de spuit in Rose's flank. De schildpadpoes siddert en ploft op de grond. Dan wordt alles zwart voor mijn ogen. Ik open mijn ogen. Zie Rose op de grond liggen. Een stenen grond. Ik ren naar haar toe en kniel bij haar neer. Haar vacht is zo doorweekt van het bloed dat ik haar schildpadvlekken niet meer zie. Ze ligt beschermend rond haar gezwollen buik gekruld. Ze beweegt niet. Ik slaak een jammerkreet. Dan wordt er opeens water in onze kamer gespoten. Hoofdstuk 3 (Rose) Ik voel de ijskristallen in mijn lichaam snijden. Zo koud. O zo koud. Het gerinkel van brekend glas dringt mijn hersenen binnen. De grond draait boven mijn kop en ik raak hem. Ik hang. Of lig ik? De zwaartekracht kleeft me vast aan het plafond. Mijn kop ligt een stuk lager dan de rest van mijn lichaam. Het ijswater loopt in stroompjes van mijn warmteloze vacht af en vormt plasjes op de grond. Ik voel het ijs in mijn neus prikken. De leegte in mijn maag. Geen herinneringen. Ik voel het licht door mijn aderen stromen voor alles weggaat in een onbekend duister. Wanneer ik weer wakker wordt lig ik nog steeds op de grond, alleen is het ijswater op mijn vacht en de vloer bevroren. Het kleeft aan me vast. Mijn sieren zijn verstijfd, mijn maag een blok van ijs. Ik open mijn ogen. Ik voel bloed. Ik ruik bloed. Ik proef bloed. Ten slotte zie ik bloed. Overal op me; mijn gezicht, mijn poten en mijn staart. Mijn ogen dwalen mijn lichaam af opzoek naar de bron ervan. Mijn buik was blijkbaar spontaan opengereten. Ik zie het gekartelde litteken uitsteken. Ik knipper traag met mijn ogen en probeer me op te hijsen. Een verblindende pijn vlamt door me heen en ik smak op de grond. Hijgend probeer ik weer overeind te krabbelen. De pijn schiet via mijn aderen mijn lichaam door, maar ik bijt op mijn tanden en klauw me overeind aan de gebroken, glazen bak naast me. Wanneer ik eenmaal rechtsta bekijk ik mijn omgeving. Mijn beeld gaat van scherp naar wazig tot iets donkerders met sterretjes. Ik zie grote, massieve brokken ijs op de grond verspreid. Ze smelten niet. Koude, witte mist kolkt door de ruimte waardoor alles om me heen wazig is. Dan zie ik nog een bak staan. Niet gebroken. En dichterbij nog twee kleine bakjes. Heel klein. Er spoelt een golf over mijn maag zodat hij samengeperst wordt tot niet meer dan een knobbel. ''Sori! Ik strompel naar de grote bak en veeg het condens op het ijs weg. Ik zie zijn knappe gezicht, donker als de nacht. Ogen gesloten. Ik speur de kamer rond opzoek naar iets scherps. Dan zie ik een stuk metaal op de grond liggen met een vlijmscherpe punt. Ik pak het tussen mijn kaken en begin het in het ijs te slaan. Wanneer dat klaar is duw ik het stuk metaal scheef zodat er een grote barst verschijnt in het ijs. De barst wordt langer en langer tot hij uiteen splitst en veranderd in kleinere barstjes die zich over Sori's bak verpreiden. Dan breekt het ijs. De bak kantelt op zijn zij en Sori ploft op de grond, bedekt met ijs. Ik besluit hem wakker te laten worden zoals bij mij was gebeurt. Ik loop naar de twee kleine bakjes en veeg de laag rijp van het ijs. Ik zie twee kleine vormpjes. Twee paar kleine pootjes. Twee kittengezichtjes. Eén zwart. Eén calico. Mijn maag kiept om en ik moet me even vasthouden aan de bevroren muur. De wereld told om me heen en mijn pupillen trekken samen in shock. Ik zak op de grond en staar voor me uit."Dus dit is het?" kraak ik."Methode 3?" Hoofdstuk 4 (Sori) De wereld tolt om me heen en ik voel beurse plekken op mijn huid. Wanneer ik mijn ogen open zie ik kolkende, witte mist. De mist ebt weg en ik kan om me heen kijken. Ik probeer overeind te krabbelen. Waar ben ik? Wat is er gebeurt? Waar is Rose? ''Een herinnering schiet mijn netvlies binnen. Ik zie Rose's bebloedde, opengereten lichaam weer liggen in het duister."Rose?!" roep ik. In de witte nevel die in de kamer hangt kan ik langzaam aan wat calico vlekken ontdekken."Rose!" ik ren naar de vlekken toe en knal tegen ze aan."AH!" gilt Rose terwijl we samen op de grond smakken."AW! auw auw auw stop stop stop..." kreunt ze."STOP!" sissend van de pijn kruipt ze naar achteren. Dan zie ik het grote, kartelige litteken op haar buik. Het is opengegaan. Ik deins geschrokken naar achteren. Rose begint de wonde te likken, en dankzij haar bloeddorst geneest hij gauw. Ze krabbelt overeind. Ik druk mijn flank tegen de hare en ze duwt haar kop onder mijn kin."Sori, er is iets wat je moet zien." prevelt ze. Ze leidt me naar twee glazen bakjes en veegt de verse laag ijs die er op ligt weg. Ik kijk door het glas en zie twee kittens liggen. De één is heel donker grijs, bijna zwart, en de tweede heeft Rose's calico vlekken. Rose kijkt me met zachte ogen aan."Wat-" mijn stem stokt. Ik zoek haar amberen blik op. Voel de diepe poelen verdriet in haar hart."Onze jongen...?" Rose versplinterd de glazen bakjes en trekt de jongen naar zich toe. Ze zijn zeker en vast nog te jong om geboren te zijn, en dus hebben we besloten dat - eenmaal als we ontsnapt zijn - ik de jongen terug in haar baarmoeder stop met een operatie. Nu zijn ze in een coma gebracht zodat ze niet zouden sterven. Ik loop de kamer rond en ga op zoek naar spleten. Uiteindelijk vind ik er één, onderaan de muur. Ik boor mijn klauwen in de voeg en trek hem een stukje open. Ik zie een pinnetje uitsteken. Ik strek mijn poot uit en duw er op, en opeens gaat de vloer onder mijn poten open."ROSE!" gil ik. Mijn partner kijkt verschrikt op, grijpt de twee kitten aan hun nekvelletje en- Dan vallen we. Hoofdstuk 5 (Rose) Mijn lichaam raakt de wereld met een knal. Toch ben ik niet dood. Even later smakt Sori naast me neer, kreunend terwijl hij kijkt of onze jongen oké zijn. Ik krabbel overeind en trek Sori ook omhoog."Sori, waar zijn we?" fluister ik doodsbang. Een knal verdoofd onze oren en ik kijk verschrikt om me heen."Oh nee..." mijn ogen glinsteren van schok terwijl ik de vlammenzee om ons heen zie, de kraters en putten, de verbrokkelde aarde die zwartgeblakert is. De eindeloze vlakte van vernietiging. Ik kijk Sori aan. Hij kijkt met gloeiende ogen terug, trekt me naar zich toe en sleurt me naar een gat in de grond. We duiken er in en zoeken dekking. Mijn jongen bungelen uit mijn mond."Sori, wat is er gebeurt?!" mauw ik nadat ik ze op de grond heb gezet en me om hen heen heb gekruld."Ik.. ik.." Sori's stem sterft weg. Dan praat hij met vastere stem."Dit is nep! We zijn dood, Rose! Onze jongen zijn dood!" brengt hij uit. Ik verstijf."Je stierf voor mijn ogen! Je was bebloed! Je lag om je ijskoude buik gekruld, hopend dat je je jongen zou kunnen beschermen! En ik stierf net zo goed! Ik was al dood!" Tranen wellen op in mijn ogen wanneer ik naar de stille bundeltjes vacht kijk."Dus.. alles bestaat nog? Dit is niet de realiteit? Wat gaan we doen, Sori? Nu we dood zijn? Zullen we echt sterven en nooit meer iets weten?" Sori kijkt me met glanzende ogen aan."Ja, Rose! We gaan deze wereld achter ons laten, maar we gaan niet stoppen. We zullen herrijzen. We hebben de eeuwigheid, en .. en ik zal altijd van je houden! Ik hoop gewoon dat het lukt." Ik knik."Wat is het plan?" Het voelt als een van die vele missies die we vroeger deden. Met Frost."We doden elkaar. Terwijl we dat doen, gebruik ik dit.." hij haalt een klein kristallen cirkeltje aan een touw tevoorschijn uit zijn langharige borstvacht."Ik zal ons terug in de tijd zenden tot het moment met Tenebris." Ik knik."We ontkomen?" Sori duwt zijn wang tegen de mijne."Ja. We gaan samen gelukkig leven met onze jongen." Ik kijk hem met twinkelende ogen aan."Dus zullen we .." Sori knikt."Ik dood jou eerst. Dan dood ik mezelf." Grauwe pijn vult zijn ogen."Het is zo voorbij!" stel ik hem gerust. Ik ga neerliggen op de grond en krul mijn poten onder me terwijl ik mijn kop ophef. Ik glimlach even naar hem."Doe het vlug." snor ik. Sori's poten flitsen, en ik voel ze neerkomen op mijn nek. Voel de botten breken. Een siddering schiet door me heen van mijn neus tot het puntje van mijn staart, en ik schok even voor alles opgaat in een donkere mist. Het laatste wat ik zie is Sori die zijn keel openrijt, me vastgrijpt en het kristal om onze nekken gooit. Ik wordt wakker. Ik sta al recht, en Sori staat naast me. Hij kijkt me met gloeiende ogen aan. Ik voel het zachte, warme gevoel in mijn buik. Mijn jongen spartelen zachtjes in mijn baarmoeder en ik kan een golf van liefde niet weerstaan."Kom op!" sist Sori. Hij duwt me terug naar de ingang van de centrale, en we spurtten naar buiten. Ik ben wat trager omdat ik jongen draag, maar dat gaat over. We rennen het woud in, en zoeken na een hele tijd rennen dekking in een oude dassenburcht. Ik zucht."Sori.." fluister ik."Ja?" vraagt hij."Wat moeten we nu doen?" Sori haalt zijn schouders op."Leven. Onze jongen grootbrengen. Skip die fokcentrale, ik ben het beu." Ik grijns."Ja, skip al die shit. Het is niet meer ons probleem." We lachen samen, en terwijl de zon ondergaat voel ik de zachte warmte van mijn jongen kronkelen in mijn buik. Hoofdstuk 6 (Sori) '''Boek zal verdergeschreven worden NA "Trots" vanwege te veel schrijvers-inspiratie voor "Trots"' Excuses voor het ongemak. Ik zou het fijn vinden als er gecomment werd op deze pagina over wat je vond van wat er al geschreven was en wat je eigen theorieën waren voor deze rare.. science-warriors-fiction. Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions